Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light emitting diode (LED) device and a dimming system and method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional light emitting device usually adjusts the luminance of a light source using a luminance-adjusting switch, such as a chain-type switch. For example, the conventional light emitting device includes multiple light bulbs, and the user may adjust the luminance of the light source by switching the on/off state of the multiple light bulbs. However, such dimming method may leads to the uneven distribution of the light source. Also, the adjustment of luminance is fixed. In another dimming method, the luminance of the light source is gradually adjusted using a rotation switch. Most of the conventional light emitting devices use light bulbs as the light source. However, it has become a current trend to replace the conventional light bulbs with the light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light source. Therefore, how to adjust the luminance of LEDs under the current architecture of the lamp base design has become a prominent task for the industries. Thus, the industries need to provide a new dimming system and method to adjust the luminance of LEDs.